Baka Sensei
by Nyangiku
Summary: Berawal dari tabrakan, Hitsugaya Toushiro, menjalani kehidupan disekolah bersama seorang Sensei yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Walau menyebalkan tapi semakin lama mereka semakin dekat. Akankah berujung menjadi percintaan? Review onegai :3


**Baka Sensei**

**.**

**Pairing : IchigoXHitsugaya**

**.**

**Genre : Humor garing****/Romance**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Tite Kubo-Sama**

**.**

**This story original **

**By **

**_HinaRiku-chan_**

**.**

**Summary : Berawal dari tabrakan, Hitsugaya Toushiro, menjalani kehidupan disekolah bersama seorang Sensei yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Walau menyebalkan tapi semakin lama mereka semakin dekat. Akankah berujung menjadi percintaan? **

**.**

**Warning! : OOC, gaje, sho-ai, typo(s) dan lain lain**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**Yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca..**

**.**

**.**

**Onegaishimasu**

**~Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hitsugaya POV**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya umurku 16 tahun tinggiku—ah sudah tidak perlu kusebutkan. Aku akan menceritakan kehidupanku di sekolah, ah sungguh cerita yang sangat pasaran. Tapi tunggu, mungkin saja cerita ku kali ini tidak pasaran, atau mungkin hanya aku didunia ini yang mengalaminya.

Semua berawal ketika aku lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, atau biasa dibilang SMP tentu saja setelah lulus langsung melanjutkan ke SMU.

Kuberitahu kalau aku ini adalah seorang anak yang jenius. Jenius. Sekali lagi jenius. Garis bawahi, jenius. Saking jeniusnya bahkan aku bisa membaca buku secara terbalik. Ini serius. Terbalik maksudnya, membaca dari halaman belakang terlebih dahulu baru ke halaman depan.

Kenapa aku bisa jenius?

Ntahlah.. Tanyakan saja pada ayahku yang sebelas dua belas mirip denganku. Tapi menurutku, yang mirip itu hanya warna rambut kami berdua yang mencolok, yaitu sama-sama berwarna putih.

Dan karena warna rambut yang mirip kakek-kakek tua renta yang menunggu ajal itu, Aku menjadi bahan lelucon teman-temanku, tidak tidak bukan bahan lelucon semacam bullying yang berlebihan atau mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Mereka bilang, "Hei, lihat si Hitsugaya-kun pantas saja dia itu jenius, lihat warna rambutnya itu menjadi putih karena termakan usia dan terlalu banyak berpikir. Hahaha!"

Ugh.. andai saja aku seorang yandere, mungkin mereka semua sudah aku sayat-sayat dan aku potong-potong menjadi lauk sashimi saat itu juga.

Aku jadi ingat kalau aku ini bisa dibilang adalah pemuda yang sangat terkenal, tampan, manis, imut, shota, serta cantik—lupakan yang terakhir. Siapa yang tidak akan berteriak ala fangirling ke arahku, kecuali dia tidak normal.

Kalau dipikir-pikir juga manusia yang berteriak ala fangirling padaku kebanyakan juga tidak normal, yah normalnya sih seorang perempuan yang manis.. Tentu saja! karena aku ini kan pemuda yang tampan. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya makhluk yang bernama perempuan yang mengagumiku, err.. ada laki-laki, kakek-kakek, tukang ledeng, tukang listrik, bahkan tukang gas. Ah ya, juga banci—sungguh aku tidak ingin membahas yang satu ini.

Langsung saja aku akan ceritakan kehidupan sekolah di SMU yang saat ini telah ku jalani hampir 2 tahun, kenapa hampir? Karena pada hari ini adalah hari pertama di semester kedua dan juga hari pertamaku bertemu dengan seseorang.

Seseorang? Apa tadi aku bilang seseorang?

Lupakan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu. Akademi Karakura 49.

Tidakkah kau berpikir ada yang aneh dari nama sekolah itu? Ya! Bahkan bukan hanya namanya saja yang aneh.. Sekolahnya pun aneh, murid-muridnya semuanya.

Entah apa yang orang tua ku pikirkan saat mereka memutuskan dengan seenaknya agar aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Padahal sekolah ini berada di level yang bisa dibilang biasa saja walau sekolah ini cukup elit. Dan padahal banyak sekolah lain yang lebih elit dan berkualitas yang memberikanku beasiswa full karena kejeniusanku. Tapi kenapa aku malah terdampar di tempat ini?

Mungkin takdir.

Ku edarkan pandanganku perlahan keseluruh sudut sekolah ini sambil berjalan. Tidak terasa sudah hampir 2 tahun sejak awal kejadian itu..

Ya semua berawal dari hari itu

.

**Flas****h****back**

.

.

"MOMO! Cepatlah! Kau mau membuatku dihukum hanya karena terlambat di hari upacara penerimaan murid baru? Hah?!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin didalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap yang masih nangkring rapi dihalaman rumahku yang mungil. Sungguh rumah ini sangat mungil.

Ya. Ini adalah hari pertamaku menjalani hari sebagai siswa SMU. Keren kan? Lihat penampilanku menggunakan seragam ini. Aku pasti sangat tampan. Err.. hanya saja—tinggiku tidak mendukung. Ngomong-ngomong soal tinggi, ah hampir saja aku lupa meminum susu penambah tinggi kesukaanku. Yang iklannya tumbuh itu ke atas bukan ke samping. Sambil memasang tampang watados.

"Sabar Shiro-chan, sabar~" ucap Momo tanpa dosa sambil berjalan dengan santai kearah mobil tempatku berada yang sedang duduk manis sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Sabar matamu! Aku tidak mau terlambat hanya karena menunggumu! Itu sangat konyol!" Omelku padanya dengan nada sarkartis.

"Ohoho Shiro-chan yang manis~" jawabnya dengan wajah yang sok manis minta dihajar.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" teriakku lagi.

"Hai hai," Ku lihat dari ekor mataku dia sedang menstater mobil ini.

"Shiro-chan.." panggil Momo.

"Apa?" jawabku tidak menoleh karena serius memainkan ponselku sambil menyeruput susu penambah tinggi kesukaanku siap minum berbentuk kotak yang tidak simetris.

"Mobilnya kan mogok. Ehehe," ucap Momo sambil memasang cengiran watados.

"Mogok?" tanyaku kali ini aku memandangnya sambil memasang wajah dengan alis yang dinaikan sebelah.

"Iya mogok," Katanya sambil mengangguk polos.

"…" aku terdiam.

"Shiro-chan?" aku mendengar suara cemprengnya memanggilku dan tangannya bergerak-gerak didepan wajahku.

Tapi saat ini aku sedang berada dialam bawah sadarku, mungkin ini bahasa kerennya dari loading lama alias telat mikir.

"Tidaaaaaak!" hanya itu suara yang dapat ku keluarkan. Aku sungguh tidak dapat berpikir dengan waras setelah pernyataan yang Momo keluarkan tadi. Saking shocknya. Mungkin Momo pikir aku akan mengomelinya. Tapi sungguh kali ini entah kenapa aku mati rasa. Bukan mati suri loh.

Dan..

Begini lah nasibku sekarang. Dengan terpaksa aku duduk manis diatas sepeda milik Momo yang berwarna serba pink dengan keranjang didepannya dan tak lupa lonceng atau bell yang terus berbunyi krang kring krang kring.

Sungguh rasanya aku ingin melompat saja dari sepeda yang merusak imej tampanku. Setelah dipikir-pikir keadaanku saat ini seperti film kartun crayon shinchan yang setiap hari berangkat sekolah dengan cara diboceng memakai sepeda berkeranjang mengayuh jalan yang menanjak oleh ibunya yang bernama Misae. Tentu saja si Momo itu Misaenya.

Imej-ku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak diatas tebing dipinggir laut dengan ombak yang bergemuruh. Tapi sayangnya Karakura jauh dari laut.

Sungguh aku tidak berani untuk melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kiriku yang kurus. Sudah kupastikan aku terlambat hari ini.

Aku tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Sementara si Momo terus saja nyerocos seperti tikus yang sedang mencuri makanan. Tentu saja dia tidak kuhiraukan.

Kami-sama.

Akhirnya aku sampai disekolah baruku. Ternyata walaupun Momo cerewet, tapi cepat juga dia mengayuh sepedanya ini.

Dekat. Hampir. Ya! Sedikit lagi aku sampai. Dan akhirnya.. Yes! Sampai.

"Yak! Sampai!" Momo berteriak girang saat sepeda yang ia kayuh berhenti tepat didepan gerbang.

Sebenarnya aku kasihan juga padanya. Asal kalian tau, sekolah ini berada diatas tanjakan bukan, bukan diatas bukit kok. Tapi tetap saja ini juga karna kesalahanya.

Dengan cepat aku pun turun dari sepeda nista itu. Sambil menepuk-nepuk seragamku memastikan bahwa tidak kotor ataupun kusut.

Tarik nafas. Fuuuh…

Tenang..

"HEH! Puas kau, puas telah membuatku terlambat di hari pertamaku! Coba saja kalau kau bilang dari awal kalau mobilmu mogok, mungkin tidak akan begini. Imaje rusak tau! Mana ada cowok tampan keren dan jenius sepertiku naik sepeda yang nista seperti ini!" Omelanku meledak tanpa aba-aba padanya sambil kutendang dengan kesal hati ban sepeda nista itu saking kesalnya. Sedangkan Momo?

Beuh. Dia sih kebal aku omeli seperti itu. Lihat saja dia pasti memasang watados andalannya aka wajah tanpa dosa alias polos. Dan tanpa sadar juga kami menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswa yang sudah ramai berdatangan. Aku-tidak-peduli.

"Santai Shiro-chan, lihat tuh masih ada 10 menit lagi sebelum upacaranya dimulai kok," Katanya sambil menunjuk jam dipergelangan tanganku. Ya memang masih sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi tetap saja demi imejku ini aku mana sudi terlambat!

"Terserah. Aku masuk." dengan cuek aku pun memasuki gerbang dengan gaya keren tentunya.

"Hati-hati Shiro-chan. Jangan lupa minum susunya sewaktu istirahat, jangan makan sembarangan, pulang jangan kemana-mana. Oh ya kalo menyebrang jalan liat kanan kiri ya~" Momo berkata sambil melambai lebay. Orang-orang memandanginya sambil menawan tawa.

Kami-sama.

Rasanya aku ingin berbalik dan berkata, "Bukan kakak gue." yah tapi kalau aku berkata seperti itu orang-orang pasti malah curiga kalau dia itu kakakku, yang nyatanya memang kakakku.

Awas saja nanti si Momo itu.

Aku masuk ke halaman sekolah dengan damai. Walaupun aku tidak kenal siapapun disini. Tak apa, yang penting aku tetap keren.

"Kyaaa! Lihat anak cebol itu, dia keren sekali~!"

Aku tau. Aku tau. itu teriakan pasti untukku, karena yang bertubuh cebol dan keren itu kan cuma ak— hei aku tidak cebol. Aku hanya kurang tinggi.

Kulihat ada segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berpostur tinggi menghampiriku. Jumlahnya sekitar empat orang. Langkahku otomatis terhenti. Mereka berdiri di hadapanku menghalangi jalanku.

"Hei manis~ eh, kau itu laki-laki kan? Manis sekali~" Kata salah satu dari mereka bernada mesum. Tapi setidaknya dia tampan.

Apa? Tadi aku bilang dia tampan? Kami-sama, aku masih normal.

"Hn." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan singkat. Tapi mereka malah terus memandangiku dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya, seakan aku ini sebuah tulang yang diperebutkan gerombolan anjing.

"Kau pasti anak kelas satu kan?" Tanya laki-laki satunya lagi.

"Hm." Lagi lagi aku hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat.

"Aduh kau ini pelit bicara sekali sih. Anak kelas satu sekarang sombong sekal—"

"Kyaa!"

"Awas!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dan beberapa orang.

"Suara apa sih itu? ribut sekali," Kata salah satu dari mereka lagi sambil menoleh kearah belakangnya, ke asal suara itu. Aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi karena mereka menghalangi pandanganku.

"Awass! Minggir remnya blong!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari arah depanku. Teriakan seorang bapak-bapak dengan gaya lebay. Lalu segerombolan anak laki-laki itu langsung berpencar dari hadapanku, sedikit berlari. Ada apa ini, Sepertinya heboh sekali—

**Ciiiit!**

**Bruk.**

**Duaak!**

Hening..

**Braak!**

Pandanganku menjadi kabur. Tubuhku terasa melayang. Tapi tunggu sebelum itu seperti ada sesuatu yang berat mengenai tubuhku sebelum gaya gravitasi menarik tubuhku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Dan suara itu seperti suara pintu dibuka? Pintu?

"Ah! Maafkan aku!"

Hanya suara itu yang terakhir ku dengar.

Dimana aku?

Kenapa silau sekali? Bau obat-obatan. Apa aku sedang berada di istana? Ah salah, maksudnya dirumah sakit. Tapi kenapa?

"Nghh.." perlahan aku buka mataku. Terasa berat dan pusing. Kenapa sekeliling berwarna putih?

Ku raba-raba sekitar tubuhku.

Empuk.

Apakah aku sedang berada diatas awan?

Ayolah, Toushiro ini bukan Doraemon the movie negeri di atas awan.

"Ho, kau sudah sadar?" Terdengar suara yang sangat asing ditelingaku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu berada. Ada seorang pemuda dia sedang duduk di kursi. Didepannya ada sebuah meja dengan obat-obatan, aku rasa dia dokter atau semacamnya. Karena dia menggunakan jas berwarna putih. Dan rambutnya itu.. orange?

"Dimana aku?" tanyaku padanya. Aduh kenapa pertanyaanku pasaran sekali.

"Kau ada di akhirat, dan aku adalah malaikat," Jawabnya.

Ugh aku ingin ngakak mendengar lelucon konyolnya itu. Mana ada malaikat berwarna rambut orange, kecuali malaikat itu persilangan antara jeruk mandarin dan jeruk Pontianak.

"Mana ada malaikat berambut orange," Kataku sambil berusaha perlahan bangun. Pemuda itu hanya nyengir. kemudian ia cepat menghampiriku menggeser kursi yang ia duduki tadi mendekat ke ranjang tempatku berbaring. Karna dia tau aku masih belum stabil.

"Ini UKS kan?" Tanyaku. Belum sempat dia menjawab, aku memotongnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyaku lagi sambil memegang kepalaku yang masih terasa pusing. Dan diperban. Apa? Diperban? Aku menaikan alisku. Bingung.

"Ano, maaf, tadi pagi ayahku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Maksudku menyerempetmu, rem mobil ayahku blong," Jelasnya sambil menggaruk pundaknya yang tidak gatal.

"…"

"Halo? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam.

Tarik nafas..

Keluarkan..

fuuuh~

"KAU! Kau mau membunuhku? Hah?! Makanya kalau punya mobil itu rawat baik-baik agar tidak menabrak orang! Dan, lihat! Keningku terluka, kau harus ganti rugi atas semua ini. Oh ya bagaimana dengan upacara penerimaan murid barunya? Ah TIDAK! Aku terlambat!"

Saking emosinya aku pun mengomelinya. Dia keliahatannya santai sekali, persis Momo. Dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit mengucap sumpah serapah, aku pun hendak bangun dari ranjang yang sekarang aku duduki. Dia kemudian mendekatiku, mencegahku dengan memegangi pundakku. Dekat sekali.

Dekat sekali hingga tinggal lima senti lagi bibirnya mengenai bibirku dan.. arrggh! Hentikan khayalan mesum itu.

"Sekarang itu sedang jam istirahat. Tenang, upacara penerimaan murid barunya sudah selesai 2 jam yang lalu. Kau pingsan lama sekali, aku sempat khawatir. Tapi untung saja kau hanya luka ringan," Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya bisa cengo.

"Oh ya, aku sudah membuatkan ijin untukmu agar tidak mengikuti pelajaran untuk hari ini, ku sarankan sih kau lebih baik pulang saja. Istirahat dirumah. Atau mau kuantar?"

Gila. Dia ini siapa sih? Dokter yang kebetulan lewat? Atau penjaga sekolah? Perkataannya enteng sekali. Seenaknya saja merusak hari pertamaku menjadi siswa disekolah gaje ini.

"Kau ini! Seenaknya sekali sih! Sudah menabrakku tanpa ijin, pegang-pegang lagi, membuatku terluka! Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk pulang? Dan bahkan menawarkan untuk diantar? Kau pikir aku ini perempuan murahan! Eh—" aku mengomelinya tanpa sadar kalau aku salah bicara. Wajahku seketika memerah. Malu.

"Ahahaha, kau itu manis sekali kalau sedang marah,"

Dia tertawa? Tertawa? Cih sungguh menyebalkan!

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Dia terdiam.

"Baiklah. Sungguh aku minta maaf dan sangat menyesal karena telah menabrakmu tadi pagi sampai kau terluka begini. Lagi pula, salahmu juga sih. Berdiri ditengah jalan, sudah kuteriaki awas juga, kau tetap saja diam disitu seperti patung," Katanya cuek.

Dia berbicara cuek seperti itu, seolah-olah aku yang salah sendiri. Dia itu niat tidak sih minta maaf? Kami-sama! Dia menyebalkan!

"KAU! MENYEBALKAN!" Teriakanku menggema diruang kesehatan ini.

.

**Flashback end**

.

.

Yah.. begitulah awalnya. Semenjak itu aku tau kalau dia adalah guru sekaligus dokter atau istilahnya petugas kesehatan atau apapaun itulah yang mengenai kesehatan disekolahku.

Umurnya waktu itu sekitar 22 tahun. Dia itu dokter sungguhan. Dengar-dengar sih dia jenius, sama sepertiku. Makanya dia menjadi dokter diusia muda dan dengan inisitif dia, dia mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjadi guru dan dokter kesehatan disekolahku. Konyol.

Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Pertama aku mendengar namanya di kelas saat ada pelajarannya. aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan tawaku yang seketika meledak. Aku pikir namanya itu aneh, Ichigo. Hahaha. Dan seketika itu juga dia menghampiriku mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan menyeringai penuh arti.

Entah kenapa setelah kejadian hari itu, dia jadi sok dekat denganku dan sok perhatian. Menjijikan. Padahal dia selalu tak kuhiraukan dan aku selalu bersikap galak padanya, tapi dia cuek-cuek saja. Aneh.

Baka Sensei. Itu julukan yang ku buat untuknya karena sikapnya yang sangat aneh menurutku.

Dan sejak itu pula kisahku disekolah ini dimulai. Hari-hari yang ku lalui bersamanya. Si Baka  
Sensei.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Pojokan Author ::**

Hola semuanya~ aih lama juga aku hiatus XD yah maklum kemarin itu habis UN. Gomen. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku membuatkan fic ini seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan di fic ku yang judulnya "Perahu Kertas" XD sebenarnya sudah lama fic ini ada di dalam folder di lappie cuma aku lupa kalau pernah membuat fic ini #plak

Gomen gomen. Dan kini aku kembali lagi dengan pair IchiHitsu dengan cerita yang berbeda XD

Semoga terhibur :3 ini baru chap perkenalan. Maaf karena aku membuat Hitsu di fic ini sangat OOC T3T/ dia sedikit terlihat, narsis. Tapi masih ada kok sisi galaknya XD ciri khasnya. Itu karena, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru u,u . terlihat narsis, mungkin ini karena memakai sudut pandang Hitsu sih ._. Tadinya mau dibikin itu semua, tapi mungkin bisa berubah sesuai dengan moodku xD kalau memang gagal, huhu maafkan aku~

Sampai jumpa di next chapter~

**Jangan lupa reviewnya Onegai~ XD/**


End file.
